Turkey Time
Turkey Time is one of the episodes of the fourth season of the series. Thanksgiving in O-Town, and Rocko tries to save the turkeys. Plot After shopping at Food-O-Rama, Rocko and Heffer walk home with the food in the bag as Heffer reminds Rocko that a turkey is mandatory for the Thanksgiving dinner. They come across an annual turkey giveaway by the Conglom-O building, where they meet Ed at. They ask Ed for a turkey. But Ed tells them to come back at 9:00. When Rocko and Heffer incessantly ask Ed to deliver the turkey to them, Ed finally gives the turkey to them and they walk home with it. Back on the front lawn of Rocko's house, Heffer gives hints to Rocko to insinuate that the turkey must be cooked and eaten. It takes Rocko a while to take the hint. But as soon as Heffer holds up a photo of a cooked turkey, Rocko then realizes what he and Heffer are about to do with the turkey and is horrified. He refuses to let the turkey get eaten. But Heffer suppresses him and tries to do it himself. But his conscience gets the better of him and he squelches himself. Meanwhile, Ed is about to serve the citizens of O-Town turkeys, when he realizes that the turkeys are all gone. The turkeys are revealed to have been in Rocko's house, and the news about this spreads on TV. Just then, Ed arrives and Rocko hides all the turkeys before he answers the door. As he does, Ed demands him to divulge the turkey to him. But Rocko lies and says that he doesn't have a turkey inside. So, Ed calls Filburt to inform him about Rocko's "Thanksgiving dinner party". Filburt, furious that Rocko didn't invite him to his "party", calls the Chameleon brothers about this. Soon, everyone in O-Town learn that Rocko is keeping turkeys inside his house and even The Newscaster is furious at him, prompting Rocko to have the party and invite everyone over. The next day, on Thanksgiving, everyone shows up for dinner and Heffer serves them a plate of a cooked turkey, which everyone voraciously gobbles up. They begin to leave satisfied. But Ed looks back at the garbage cans to find the Veggie Bird (the turkey replacement meat Rocko bought earlier) wrapper and realizes that he and the others have eaten Rocko's Veggie bird instead. Worse is to follow when the numerous turkeys are divulged after the floor breaks and the citizens are angry. Rocko and Heffer are locked up in trash cans, while the other citizens prepare to eat the live poultry. When they are about to drop a piano on the turkeys, their conscience get the better of them. But Ed, too callous to feel sympathy, demands them to drop the rope, and he ends up being crushed by the falling piano. Later, Ed is forced to feed the turkeys dinner for themselves and Rocko and Heffer say "Happy Thanksgiving" to each other as the episode irises out. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Dr. Hutchison *Chuck *Leon *Really Really Big Man Trivia * This episode marks the final appearances of Dr. Hutchison, Chuck, Leon, and Really Really Big Man until Static Cling. * Since the next episode Floundering Fathers is the (unplanned) finale of the series, this episode is considered the penultimate episode. *This is the last episode ever written by Stephen Hillenburg before his death on November 26, 2018. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes storyboarded by Derek Drymon Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Derek Drymon Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart